Unfaithful
by effect20
Summary: When things don't go the way you always thought they would...What do you do? When you have problems in you're marriage...Do you cheat? When all else fails...Will you do what makes you happy? Or give up?


_**Unfaithful**_

Yolie Inoue stood in her bathroom looking into the mirror, applying make-up as needed. When she finished she took one last look to make sure that everything was perfect. She took a deep breathe and exhaled heavily. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room to come face to face with her husband, Ken.

"So where to tonight?" he asked with a little pain in his voice. He looked Yolie up and down and awed at how stunning she looked. She wore a long purple dress that went to her ankles with purple heels to match. Ken could smell her from where he stood. Her fragrance turned him on, but he knew it was not meant for him.

"Just going out with some girls from work. That's all, I won't be too long." She knew it was a lie. He knew it was a lie. She knew that he knew that it was a lie. But, she humored him anyway.

Ken shrugged it off. "Yea whatever." He walked pass Yolie towards his room. As he reached the entrance he heard the front door open and shut. He shook his head. Tonight was going to be another lonely night.

Yolie parked her car in the parking lot of a hotel not too far outside of Odaiba. She got out checking her self one more time in the rearview mirror. Seeing that everything was okay she walked towards the entrance. As she got closer she seen her target. He was standing just outside the entrance to the hotel smoking a cigarette. About time he reached her he had dropped the death stick and stomped it out. He also noticed the girl standing in front of him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

They spoke nervously. Though they've been doing this for almost a month now, the chance of being caught always scared them.

Yolie was waiting on some sort of compliment from the man standing in front or her. Anything like 'nice dress' or 'you smell good' or 'you look beautiful tonight' or anything, but she got nothing. The man just turned around with his hands in his pocket and motioned her to 'come on'. Yolie forgot all about the whole compliment thing and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his left one. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked in the hotel and to the check in counter.

"Reservation for Motomiya." Davis spoke to the employee at check-in. The worker looked up Davis' name and grabbed his key.

"Your in room 211."

"Thanks." Davis snatched the keys being held in mid air. He and Yolie then made their way to their room.

Kari Kamiya stood looking in a full body mirror. She stood there in only her bra and panties. She sighed in disgust. Other then the last year and a half she had gain a ton of weight. She went from sexy to no shape at all.

"No wonder Davis doesn't want to be with me anymore." Though she had no proof that her husband, Davis, did not love her anymore she felt it in her heart. He was almost never home. Always claiming to be busy at work or hanging with the guys. Which also lead her to believe he was cheating.

She walked away from the mirror and towards a calendar on her bedroom wall. She crossed out a day. On that day was written 'work-out day 15'.Though she had gained weight she realized that it was time to get back healthy. She had been going to a gym for about three weeks now and lost around thirty pounds. She still had about fifth-teen more to go before getting back to her normal size. Determination was all she had and all she needed. She will do it, not for Davis, but for her.

Kari finally laid down in her bed. Looking over at the empty spot in the bed she began to feel an all too familiar pain in her heart. As she closed her eyes she knew that this was going to be another lonely night.

Davis and Yolie reached the room. Davis opened the door and released himself from Yolie. He walked over to the window and began to stare at the night sky.

"I'm going to go get ready." Yolie stated as she almost broke Davis' train of thought. She made her way to the bathroom and close the door.

Davis couldn't help but to think about Kari. He loved her very much, but then why was he doing this? This was an answer he knew all to well. She was selfish. They had gotten married and it was the best day of his life outside of being born. He had the girl of his dreams and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then after about a year into their marriage she let herself go. She began eating more and working out less. She barely did anything around the house. Not only did this turn Davis off, but he came to realize how unfair this was. Since even before they were married he always worked overtime at his job to pay the bills, keep gas in the cars they drive, and got Kari whatever she wanted in life. Davis felt this was his real job, because Kari was his wife... no his queen and he would die for her.

Davis was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around and looked over in the direction of the bathroom. Out of it came Yolie in blue lingerie. Her body had the sexiest of curves, nice perky breast, and without her glasses on, brought out the most beautiful features in her face.

"You like?"

"Wow! Kari you look beautiful!"

Yolie immediately notice his mistake and she knew he wouldn't notice it. It wouldn't be the first time he did that. So, she shrugged it off. She approached him walking slow yet sexy trying to heighten the mood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss. Which caught Davis off guard.

They never kiss. It was like an unwritten rule. Sure they may do some neck kissing, but other than that their lips never touched. Before Davis could blink twice. He noticed that his pants were at his ankles, and Yolie had her mouth were it wasn't suppose to be. He quickly pulled Yolie up from her knees.

"What are you doing?!" he asked her furiously.

"What? You like it don't you?"

Davis sighed "That's not the point. The kiss was okay, but we agreed that this would only be sex. Nothing more." He scolded her.

Yolie felt like she wanted to cry, but he was right. When they first started this that was the agreement.

'Get yourself together Yolie' she thought to herself. She laid down the middle of the bed on her back. She spread her arms and looked at Davis seductively. "Take me I'm all yours"

Davis took off his shirt and got on the bed himself and their night began. With the whole time in the back of Yolie's head was only one thing going through her mind.

'I guess Davis will never know how much I love him'

Ken Ichicjoji blocked his eyes with his hands from the sunlight beaming down on his face. He knew this was his alarm clock to wake up and get out of bed. It was another long day of work ahead of him. Ken was the most distinguished, most famous detective in Odaiba. He has been extremely busy working on multiple cases and really hasn't provided Yolie with the attention she needs... and deserves.

'I guess that's why she cheats' ken thought to himself as he finally opened his eyes.

Ken immediately looked over to his left. What he found was a peacefully sleeping Yolie with a smile on her face. He didn't know what time she came in last night, but then again he didn't care. He didn't know where she was at, but then again he didn't care. The only thing he was remotely curious about was...

"Whose dick did you have in you last night?" Ken almost yelled. Yolie stirred and shifted around a bit. Without opening her eyes she spoke.

"Huh? Ken honey you say something?" Ken didn't answer back he just got out of bed and went to take a shower.

Kari woke up with a stretch and a smile. She just had a wonderful dream about her and Davis taking a second honeymoon out of the country, somewhere warm. She would run with him hand and hand on a beach. Now that she was no longer dreaming her head quickly turned to her right only to realize that it was only her in the bed. Her dreams shattered into pieces and her nightmares began to become true. She hopped out of bed, hot tears already running down her face. As she raced through the house looking for Davis. When she hit the stairs leading to the first floor of the house she stopped. The comforting smell of bacon and eggs entered her nose. Her senses got her mind off track. Once she exhaled she had an emotional relief.

"Well at lest he's here." Just then something alarmed her. Looking down at herself she remember that she was still in her bra and panties. She ran back to the bedroom to put on her extra baggy pajamas. Though she had been working out she did not want Davis to know. It was suppose to be a surprise for when she got back to normal size. Usually she would wear baggy clothes around the house to give off the illusion that she was still over weight.

Just as she finished putting on the pajama pants Davis walked in the room with a tray of food. On the tray was a typical breakfast with a glass of orange juice and a single rose in a clear glass vase.

"Oh… so your up already." Davis strolled over to Kari and kissed her on her forehead. He sat the tray on the bed and walked to the doorway. He leaned against the frame of the door.

"I have to work late at the restaurant again today."

"Again!" Kari screamed furiously catching Davis off guard. She almost never yelled at him. To say he was at a lost for words would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry Davis. Its just that I never get to see you that much anymore. When are we going to spend some time together?"

"Soon, just give it some time." Davis walked over to her and kissed her forehead again. "I love you."

Kari heart fluttered and almost stopped. This was the first time he has said that to her in months.

"I love you too Davis"

Davis smiled "So what do you have up for today."

"Work" Kari quickly lied. In all actuality she was going to the gym

"Well have fun."

Kari flashed him a quick smile as he walked out the room. She looked down a the food and her stomach rumbled.

"Thank you Davis." She sat on the bed and began to enjoy her meal.

Takeru Takashi was parking his car at a workout gym just outside of Odaiba. He got out his car, grabbed his bag and walked to the front doors. After he showed his membership card to the lady at the front desk, he was walking past the treadmills when he seen the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life. He walked over to her while she was running on the workout machine.

"Kari"

A surprise Kari jumped. Just as she turned to speak. The machine beeped letting her know that her run was over. As the machine slowed down she grabbed her towel that was hanging from the arm bar.

"Hey T.K." She hugged him and got a little of her sweat on him. She let go of him and stepped back.

"Sorry"

"No problem. So how have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself."

"I've been worse." T.K. Looked at how good Kari looked since he last seen her. She gain a little weight but he didn't care, she was way too beautiful. "So what are you doing after you leave here."

Kari wiped off her brow with the towel. "Nothing just going home."

"Hey why don't we work out together and then you can let me take you to dinner."

Kari looked at T.K. A little skeptical.

"I don't know T.K.?" Between the both of them, they knew their feelings towards each other. T.K. was in love with her and she just wasn't interested. Not because she was married (something else they mutually  
knew), but because she only looked at T.K. as a friend.

"Come on Kari, just as friends I promise."

Kari thought hard about it. Davis wasn't going to be home and she really didn't have anything to do. Besides a free meal never hurt anybody.

"Well okay." She finally gave in much to T.K.'s delight.

Cody Hida was doing his daily routine workout at his local gym. At the moment he was exercising on a workout bike. He had overheard T.K. And Kari's conversation. During the talk between the too Cody stayed put. Even when his machine went off he stayed put. The information he had heard was interesting. Especially since he knew the history between the two. They had never been together, but Cody knew that T.K. Was deeply in love with Kari. Yet still Cody did not want to jump to any conclusions. He would just watch them... for now.

Two and a half weeks later...

It had been almost three weeks since the day Kari and T.K. had went to dinner together. Since then they had went out every time they worked out together. At this moment, though, T.K. was dropping Kari off at home after another 'date'. It was late and the stars were showing brightly.

"Same time tomorrow?" The blond inquired.

"Actually T.K. I have other plans for the rest of the week. We could probably try again next week." Kari responded as she exited the vehicle. T.K. got out as well. They walked to her front door together. As they did T.K. couldn't help but to think how he should be with Kari, not Davis. He knew that Davis did not deserve someone as beautiful as her. He had to try something.

"Really T.K. I had a great t..." Kari couldn't finish as he had pulled her into a deep kiss. It caught her off guard at first, but then she closed her eyes and put her hand on the back of his head. She pulled him deeper into the kiss as he did the same by putting more pressure on to her back. Thoughts of Davis ran through her head and how they haven't talked for two weeks. She avoided him intentionally so he wouldn't know about her weight loss. Now look at her she was in the wrong and she knew it. She immediately pulled away from T.K..

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." T.K. looked at her baffled. He thought he finally had her. "I know we been having a lot of fun but, I love Davis and I don't want to mislead you." She turned to walk into her house but before she could, T.K. had grabbed her hand. He was not going to give up that easy.

"Look Kari I know I shouldn't have done that as well. I just couldn't go on with my life thinking what if. I had to try something." he grew more nervous by the minute. Then he figure 'what do I have to lose.' T.K. had let go of her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"How about this. This Saturday at seven meet me at the hotel next to the gym we go to. All I want to do is talk. If it leads to something then maybe we are meant to be, if it doesn't then it doesn't. Can you at least give me that?" he finished with begging eyes.

The first words out of Kari's mouth should have been no, but her mind had completely flipped on her. All of a sudden when she thought about T.K. she realized how he still loved her no matter how much she weighed. Then she thought about Davis began to avoid her when she started gaining weight. So she gave it a shot.

"Sure."

T.K. gave a satisfied smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"You won't regret it I promise." He quickly stated before taking off.

Davis was sitting at one of his tables in his restaurant. Doing his usual paperwork and getting more and more frustrated. He ran through some numbers, tapped on a nearby calculator, and ran through some more numbers.

"I'm never going to get the money I need anytime soon." His thoughts were broken when someone banged on his front door. "Who the hell..."

Davis walked to the front door and pulled back his curtain to reveal a brown trench coat wearing Yolie (you know what that means). Davis opened the doors.

"What's going Yolie. What brings you here this time of night."

Yolie smiled "I was stopping by to check on you. I haven't seen you in two weeks. Can I come in?"

Davis moved out her way so she could walk by. Yolie went and sat on the table next to where Davis was doing his paperwork. She crossed her legs and turned her head to Davis. She gave a seductive smirk. Davis approached her and stood next to the table she was at.

"Yolie... what are you doing?" Davis asked a little annoyed. Yolie jumped off the table and stood in front of him with an innocent look on her face.

"What ever do you mean Davis?" Yolie opened and dropped the coat she was wearing to reveal her complete nude body. Davis starred at her perfect frame. Remembering how long its been since he had been 'satisfied'. Davis snapped out of his trance and bent down to pick up Yolie's trench coat.

"Sorry Yolie. I can't do this right now." Yoilie pouted and grabbed Davis' chin and pulled him face to face with her. Making drop the coat in the process.

"Look if Kari is putting out then I'll leave. But I haven't had a good time in a while and..." Davis couldn't hear what Yolie was sayinganymore. He was too busy thinking about Kari. Just the mere mention of her name had Davis going crazy. All the wrong he did and how he was try to fix things. But Kari hasn't given him a chance. She have been avoiding him for almost three weeks now. The only thing he was able to say to her was 'good mourning'. He miss her dearly and loved her more than anything in the world. He love her more than life itself. It drove him insane how much he missed her touch and how with that same touch, she could be touching somebody else.

Davis continued to stare at Yolie's body in front of him. He peered up to her eyes and swear he was looking at Kari. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Her face was still there.

"Kari?" Yolie stopped talking for the moment. She looked at Davis confused wondering what the hell he was talking about. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something Davis pushed her onto the table behind her. He got on top of her and kissed her passionately. He then started kissing her neck and taking his pants off simultaneously. He went back to kissing Yolie while she was in complete heaven. She gripped Davis' hair as he made slow passionate love to her. Even if it was on a restaurant table. Davis was never like this at the hotel. She wondered for a second what had gotten into him. Davis grabbed a handful of the purple headed girls hair.

'Wait a minute...purple?' Davis thought to himself as he stopped kissing on the girls neck to take a good look at her face. It was Kari, but with long purple hair.

'That…can't…be…right.' And little by little Davis seen that it wasn't Kari just then, it was Yolie. He immediately stopped and got dress.

"I'm sorry Yolie, but you have to leave." Davis walked to the door. Yolie, more confused then ever put her coat back on and walked out the door being held open for her. She turned around and tried to look Davis in the eyes. Davis had his head down, like he was disappointed with something. And Yolie knew what it was. She knew that this quite possibly could be the last time they had a sexual moment together. But she couldn't give up that easy.

"Davis look, I know you said this just sex. It just seems to me that you are done doing this with me. Am I right?" Davis didn't say anything. Yolie's worst fear came true. She sighed and continued.

"Well if you don't mind I have a last request." Davis finally look at her. He could see the water building up in her red eyes. "All I asked it that you make love to me one time and I won't bother you anymore." The tears slowly came down. How could he say no. Come to think of it, he had used Yolie, now he was dropping her without another thought. He felt guilty.

"Okay. One last time at our usual spot...at seven." Yolie's face lit up.

"Thank you Davis!" she screamed and hugged him. After a kiss on the cheek she took off cheerfully. Davis walked back into his restaurant. He sat back at his table and ran through some more numbers. He stopped for a second and looked over the paper he just ran through. He smiled when he realized what he had found.

"Finally!" he screamed out loud and pulled out his cell phone.

T.K. Stood outside of the hotel. He checked his watch from time to time as he waited. Kari had not shown up yet, he was getting a little worried. He was afraid she might not come. Then he saw a car pulled up in front of the hotel right behind him. He smiled when he turned around to see a taxi cab.

'She's here!' he thought excitedly. But he soon frowned when out came a woman, not Kari, but one he knew just as well.

"T.K.?"

"Yolie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Before either of them could speak another word a huge SUV screeched to a stop next to them. Yolie's heart dropped to her stomach as she notice who's vehicle it was.

"No No No. How did he know?" Yolie cried with fear in her voice.

"Is everything ok Y..."

"You bitch! How could you?" T.K. Was cut off by the man who stepped out of the truck. It was like a reunion was starting.

"Ken?" a baffled T.K. spoke confused as why would Ken be there. Before he could say anything else ken had punched him directly on the jaw line. T.K. stumbled back and glared at Ken. "What the fuck man? What the hell was that for?"

All eyes were on Ken as he marched towards Yolie.

"He told me... he told me everything."

Confused on what he was talking about T.K. asked him. "Who told you what?"

"She knows exactly who I'm talking about! He didn't tell me who my 'ex' - wife was out here with. But the very last person I expected was you T.K.." Ken spat. T.K still didn't know who he was talking about. He looking over to Yolie and as if she could read his mind she spoke his name.

"Davis...Davis told you!" she said now getting a little upset herself. "But I was suppose to meet him here."

These words hit T.K. Like the SUV would have if Ken decided not to stop. 'Davis was cheating on Kari, with Yolie. What the hell is going on? And how did Davis know I would be here.' T.K. thought to himself for a moment then he laughed. 'That damn Kari.' T.K. didn't say another word to either of the people standing in front of him he just turned and start walking to his car.

Ken not noticing T.K. left continued he approach on Yolie yelling at her even more.

"How dare you try to put Davis in this! Is it because he got you caught up? He did the right thing and now..." Ken was now face to wet face with the almost bawling Yolie. "...your going to deal with. I want a divorce and you out of the house in a week!" Ken then turned on his heels never dropping a tear. He returned to his SUV and drove off. Leaving a confused, sad, and lonely Yolie to cry on her knees in front of the hotel.

Little did either of the three know that someone was watching this whole ordeal take place. He shook his head and pulled out a cell phone.

Davis was sitting on his couch at home. The TV wasn't on but, he was looking at a couple things. The bathroom door that had Kari taking a shower behind it. The other thing he gripped tightly in his hands. This was one of those rare times him and Kari had anytime together. She had lied to Davis saying that she was going out with some friends from work. Davis knew better and when the object in his hand shook it confirmed it. He answered the phone in his hands not bothering to even check the caller I'd.

"Am I in the clear?"

"Like hell you are!" the voice on the other end of the phone yelled.

"So what happened?"

"Everything went how you said thanks to my little info I gave you. You owe me one and you already know what I want."

Davis sighed "Yeah I know Cody. If it wasn't for you I would have never known about T.K. and Kari. I already know what I have to do."

"You damn right! Fix this shit Davis. Don't speak my name, don't lied about anything, and do it before they get a divorce! I'm not bullshitting Davis! If anything happens before you fix this! Ill kill you!"

click

The dial tone went off as Davis hung up the phone. He knew Cody was serious and he was not going to disappoint him. Davis walked over to the bathroom door just in time to hear the shower go off. As Kari was getting ready she could feel Davis' presences just outside the door. The next thing she knew he spoke.

"I know where you are going." Kari's heart dropped hopping that he was wrong. "But T.K. is not going to be there." As Kari's suspicions were confirmed she immediately tried to explain herself.

"Look Davis I..."

"Were you going to sleep with him?" he cut Kari off. She could feel all his emotions through the door. Sadness, anger, fear. She said nothing though. Davis repeated himself.

"Were you going to sleep with him?" deciding that he wanted an answer she spoke.

"Yes, but let me..." once again she was cut off by Davis.

"No! You listen while I tell you something. I really need you to listen to everything before you say anything." Kari confused and with tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She wanted to see him as they talked this out. She turned the door knob but when she pushed the door stayed closed. Davis was leaning against the door.

"No don't come out. Looking at your beautiful face will only make this harder." Kari leaned up against the door herself as had prepared herself for what she was about to hear.

"...it...its all my fault." Kari perked up hearing this.

"I drove you into another mans arms. I just wish... no I should have told you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up for them to be shot down. Even still I should have never..." he pause to take a deep breathe. Once he calm himself down he finally told her. "Kari I have been cheating on you... with Yolie."

There was no stopping them now. Tears freely flowed down her face with no control. She wanted this to be some big long nightmare, but she knew that this was reality. She didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. Then he spoke again.

"Do you know why? If not let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there was this goggle head boy who for many years chased an angel. A perfect angel." Kari seeing where Davis was going with this continued to listen more intently.

"After finally catching his angel he realize very quickly she was not anangel. She stopped doing the things she did to make the goggle head fall in love with her. She stopped cooking for him, all she ever did was eat and read some book. She didn't talk to him on the regular and the sex almost completely stopped. Now the google head is confused. How can love be so blind? How could his perfect angel do this to him? Why didn't I ever say any...thing... damn. It hit him she was no angel...she was human. And like all humans she needed guidance in this time of her life. and the goggle head failed to be her guidance. Instead of talking to her and letting her know that what she was doing wasn't right and it was upsetting him. He said nothing so she thought everything was okay and continued to do what she was doing, but it only got worst."

Davis paused again to make sure Kari was listening

"Davis why didn't you..."

"Shhh... I'm not done. so the goggle head went to look for his angel, but what he found was another human on the wrong path. Her and her angel were having similar problems. The two began to talk and meet up. After awhile they taught that they were meant for each other. They tried to be together, but something happened. The goggle head start going crazy. Everywhere he went he saw his angel. While he was at work he sometimes call he waitresses her name. Even the other human female he found looked like her. So one night the goggle head went home and looked at what he thought was his angel while she slept. During that time she spoke his name many times. Then like a bolt of lightning he quickly realize his mistakes. Instead of giving up she should have just stuck by her. He looked at her face one last time and smiled. This was his angel. No one could ever replace her. Never. So he want to make it up to her. He began to work late hours to budget his money better. Once he did that he took a long vacation so that he could spend some much needed time with his angel to try to fix what he helped break. Because even though her appearance and ways changed his love for her never did. No matter what happens from here on out Kari I will always love you. I'm sorry for not talking to you when I should have and doing the things I have done. I should have been there for you. I apologize for everything that has happened and I take full blame. So whatever happens, whatever you decide to do. If you want to leave me or whatever the case maybe. You will always be my angel."

They both stood there in silence. Kari took everything in and after a while she spoke.

"So even if I look like this for the rest of our lives you will still love me." She asked knowing that Davis still thought she was overweight.

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation.

Kari smiled and turned the door knob again. Davis moved away from the door as she opened it to reveal her once again slim body. She wearing only pink bra and panties lingerie. Davis stood in awe as not only had she lost weight, she looked better than before.

"Kari when did..." this time Kari cut him off. As they stood on inches away from each other she slapped him. Davis held his face not even thinking to ask what was that for. He look into her anger filled eyes with apologetic ones as tears began to come out of hers once again.

"Davis I know I was selfish for what I did and I was trying to make it up to you. But what you did was unforgivable. Its going to take a long time for me to find it in my heart to forgive...but... I love you Davis I've always have and I always will. So ill give you another chance just as long as you do one thing for me."

"What is it. Ill do anything." Kari jumped into Davis' arms and kissed him passionately and deeply.

"Make love to me tonight. Tonight lets just forget about everything and work on it in the morning."

Davis smiled as he carried her to their bedroom.

"So how long is your vacation?" Kari asked Davis as they reached the bedroom.

"Two weeks and my sister is going to run it for me while I'm gone. And I have a bonus." Kari looked into his eyes as he could not hold his smile back. "I also budgeted enough money for us to go on a second honeymoon for a week if your interested"

She playfully punched him as he laid her down on the bed.

"Of course. Lets go somewhere warm with a beach. And with..." Davis kissed her silent.

"Lets decided that in the mourning."

Kari smiled and they kissed again.

As they make love that night they both knew the long road ahead was going to be tough. Just as long as they had each other and their love for each never changed. Their journey on the on the path to forgiveness would be a cake walk.

The End...?


End file.
